Les yeux de la nuit
by Assyleiko
Summary: Sa confrontation avec le jeune homme n'a pas duré plus de trois secondes. Mikasa a eu le temps de voir son étrange coupe de cheveux, mais surtout de retenir les yeux gris et perçant du jeune homme. Sa mémoire en a gravé l'étrange fixité. [Rivamika] CHAPITRE 6 OUT
1. Rencontre silencieuse

**A/N : Hey! Haha oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire "mais? Tu n'avais pas une autre fanfiction en route ?" alors, en effet, j'ai "Le baby-sitter" qui s'écrit plus ou moins lentement et sur lequel je bloque un peu, en revanche, entre temps j'ai pus commencer une courte (je l'espère) fanfiction qui est dans le canon de l'histoire, j'espère que vous vous y plairez parce que j'ai vachement été inspirée.**

 **Aussi, je pense réduire l'écart d'âge qu'il y a entre Levi et les membres de la 104eme brigades d'entraînements, histoire de rajeunir un peu Levi ;)**

 **Rating du chapitre : K (y'a vraiment rien haha)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre I : Rencontre silencieuse.**

* * *

845

C'était une journée d'été, le Soleil était à son zénith. Tous les humains y comprit les soldats profitaient de ces rares journées où la chaleur ne se faisait pas prier. Dans le district de Shiganshina situé dans le Mur Maria, aucun des habitants de ce dernier n'avaient conscience qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de risque de s'exposer à un envahissement de la part de ces créatures répugnantes ; ils avaient décidé, eux aussi, de profiter de cette belle journée. Les premiers profiteurs étaient bien évidemment les enfants, ils jouaient dans le village entre eux, d'autres aidaient leurs parents à réaliser certaines tâches quotidiennes irréalisables sans le beau temps ; d'autres jouaient à se battre… Et encore d'autres rêvaient. Parmi les rêveurs qui profitaient d'un instant paisible pour pouvoir s'évader en dehors de ces murs qu'ils voyaient plutôt comme une prison. Était assis au bord d'une rivière Armin, Eren ainsi qu'une petite touffe noire du nom de Mikasa. Tous les trois, entre assis et allongés étaient devant cette même rivière, un livre appartenant à Armin était ouvert devant eux, mais personne ne le regardait, ils préféraient fixer la coulée d'eau dont le chemin a été fait par l'Homme, et non pas la nature, chose qui attristait certains d'entre eux, car ils auraient effectivement préféré contempler la mer, celle que la nature a créée, celle que l'eau a creusée avec le temps et non pas avec des pelles, ils voulaient voir la mer, la vraie mer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mikasa commença à bâiller, pas que ce que ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient l'ennuyait, simplement qu'au-delà de cinq minutes, s'il ne se passait rien, Mikasa s'ennuyait. Le remarquant Armin se redressa dans une position assise et demanda à Mikasa ci celle-ci n'était pas fatiguée de contempler l'eau, celle-ci répondit que non mais se déplaça vers Eren qui était lui, complètement allongé sur le ventre, ses coudes l'équilibrant tout en se tenant le visage, ses yeux fixaient le moindre mouvement de l'eau ; Mikasa de son coude, poussa légèrement son épaule pour qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais, le brun était tellement dans les nuages qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa demi-sœur l'appelait, ainsi Mikasa recommença et cette-fois, il répondit

« …Hm…. ? Gémit Eren toujours sa vue sur celle de la rivière  
-Eren, commença Mikasa, nous devons y aller, ta mère nous a dit que nous devons aller chercher du bois à couper  
-… Dis-lui que je suis occupé… Et puis… Tu peux très bien y aller toute seule, tu es assez forte pour porter le bois qu'il faut  
-Ta mère l'a dit à nous deux…  
-C'est aussi ta maman je te signale… S'il te plaît Mikasa… En plus, Armin va nous ramener son nouveau livre ! Plaida Eren en cherchant tous et n'importe quoi comme excuse »

Mikasa continua de le dévisager avant de finir par se redresser, elle soupira tout en ajustant son écharpe qui avait glissé de son épaule puis elle saisit le porte-bois qu'elle enfila tout comme on enfile un sac à dos, sauf qu'à la place de porter un sac, c'était deux morceaux de bois parallèle avec un autre qui servait d'une sorte de plaquette pour soutenir le bois qu'elle porterait. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'Eren avait la tête ailleurs, rien ne pouvait le ramener à ses esprits, elle accepta donc d'aller seule dans la petite forêt à pas plus de quelques centaines de mètres de chez eux.

« C'est la première et la dernière fois Eren. Gronda-t-elle comme si elle était sa propre mère  
-Unhun… Répondit Eren qui avait de nouveau focalisé son esprit sur l'eau et qui donc, répondait hasardeusement à sa demi-sœur  
-à plus tard Mikasa ! » Lança Armin en la voyant s'éloigner

La brune lui répondit en agitant sa main, puis elle partit. Armin cessa d'agiter lui aussi son bras et préféra se remettre à la lecture de son livre. Il rappela à Eren que sa mère, Carla, lui avait toujours répété qu'il devait prendre soin de Mikasa comme si elle était sa mère. Réflexion qui fit légèrement tilter le jeune Jaeger, il se tourna légèrement sur le côté, mais voyant qu'elle était déjà loin, il se remit dans sa position initiale avant de lui assurer

« De toute façon, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour aller chercher du bois…. » Se rassura-t-il plus lui même qu'autre chose en haussant les épaules avant de se remettre à feuilleter le livre rempli de dessins sur le monde extérieur dont lui et Armin rêvaient tant pouvoir voir de leurs propres yeux et non pas à travers ceux d'un livre.

* * *

De son côté, la petite Mikasa marchait paisiblement sous la chaleur du Soleil dans un petit chemin de pierre, elle n'était pas encore éloignée du village et croisait encore parfois quelques enfants qui jouaient entre eux. Elle continua ainsi, sur son petit chemin de pierre durant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une clôture de bois qui donnait sur un gigantesque pré, Mikasa lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, de là où elle était, son village paraissait minuscule. Elle hocha la tête comme elle passa sans difficultés la barrière, une jambe après l'autre, pensa-t-elle tout en mettant à exécution ses mouvements. Arrivée dans l'énorme pré, elle respira un bon coup contemplant le paysage. C'était ce qu'avait l'habitude de faire Eren lorsqu'ils allaient chercher du bois ensemble, puis il se mettait à courir pour atteindre le plus vite possible l'autre côté du pré, mais, à chaque fois, c'était Mikasa qui le rattrapait et donc gagnait.

Cette fois-ci, ne voyant pas l'utilité de courir, Mikasa marcha tranquillement dans le pré, c'était la première fois qu'elle profitait du vent qui chatouillait doucement son visage pendant qu'elle marchait, de plus elle trouvait la vue très jolie. Ainsi, Mikasa marchait, ses pieds rebondissaient presque à chaque foulée et faisaient joyeusement sauter ses cheveux ébène pendant que ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la vue qui s'offrait à elle et que ses mains tenaient les lanières du porte-bois. La jeune brune avait marché si tranquillement que lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'autre bout, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et avait l'impression d'avoir mis encore moins de temps que si elle avait courue. Regardant pour la dernière fois derrière elle avant de passer la clôture de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait en pénétrant dans le pré, elle se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'elle marche ainsi plus souvent.

Suivit de l'énorme pré, un petit sentier menant tout droit vers la petite forêt à laquelle devait se rendre Mikasa pour chercher du bois, elle y entra sans peur, continua de marcher sur ce même petit sentier, elle regarda autour d'elle, profitait de la vue sur les arbres qui l'encadraient, à chaque fois qu'elle avançait lorsqu'elle regardait un arbre, mais que celui-ci disparaissait de son champ de vision, un autre apparaissait, similaire au précédent, et tout aussi beau, elle avait l'impression de voir un défilé d'arbres. Encore une fois, l'esprit de Mikasa était tellement ailleurs à contempler la faune qui l'entourait qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était arrivé à l'endroit où Eren et elle ramassait le bois. La jeune fille exécuta donc rapidement sa tâche cassant des branches d'arbres secs plus ou moins épaisses, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et après avoir constaté que ses mains étaient suffisamment sales et écorchées pour affirmer en avoir ramassé assez, elle les plaça dans son porte-bois, chose qui s'avéra plus difficile que d'habitude étant donné qu'en temps normal, lorsqu'Eren est là, ils s'aident mutuellement à les poser sur le dos de l'autre. Plus d'une fois à cause d'un faux mouvement tous ses morceaux de bois étaient tombés.

* * *

Durant plus d'une heure, Mikasa tournait en rond dans la forêt, elle n'était pas des plus immense comme la fameuse forêt des arbres géants, mais, à cause de son manque de concentration lorsqu'elle était entrée et de sa distraction en contemplant la nature. Mikasa Ackerman s'était perdue dans cette forêt, le ciel était orangé et le Soleil commençait donc à se coucher, les oiseaux qui chantaient encore ce matin ne faisaient plus un bruit, ils avaient laissé place aux animaux nocturnes qui émettaient des bruits les uns plus effrayant que les autres, un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la petite fille lorsqu'elle se rappela des dangers de la nuit ainsi que le nombre de fois que sa mère lui répétait de ne jamais rester seule, dehors, tard le soir à moins d'être accompagnée par un adulte qu'elle connaissait. Mais, armée de son courage inébranlable, Mikasa ne resta pas sur place et continua d'avancer, dans la forêt, qui s'annonçait être son foyer pour la nuit.

 _Bam_

Sans avoir fait attention, elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse faisant tomber toutes les branches qu'elle avait prises soin de ramasser et avait, avec autant de peine et de mal réussi à les poser correctement sur son porte-bois. La jeune asiatique se pressa de les ramasser de nouveau, elle constata que parmi les seize qu'elle avait, il en manquait trois, elle leva la tête pour regarder aux alentours et aperçût un bois devant un buisson, c'était l'un des siens, elle se déplaça jusqu'à celui-ci pour le ramasser tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les autres, elle fit alors le tour du buisson pour vérifier si le deuxième qu'elle a perdu n'était pas aux alentours, bingo : elle l'a retrouvé.

Alors qu'elle était accroupie et ramassait son avant-dernier bois, elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle s'était égarée de son chemin et se trouvait sur un autre sentier, qu'elle jurerait avoir ignoré l'existence auparavant. Mikasa tourna un peu la tête dans tous les sens pour retrouver ses repères, lorsqu'elle vit une sorte de silhouette dans sa vue, mais détourna aussitôt le regard puis d'un coup comme si un déclic l'avait pris, elle reposa ses yeux là où elle était persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose, elle vit un homme, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle ; plus grand et plus âgé qu'elle, accroupit devant deux pierres tombales, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce que, en reculant, son pied marcha sur cette même et dernière branche qu'elle cherchait, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier d'où venait le craquement, quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux, l'homme la fixait du regard.

Lui, l'homme en question, ou plutôt le jeune homme en question, après avoir entendu un craquement peu commun tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et découvrit une petite fille qui le regardait effrayer ou plutôt regardait le bout de la lame de son épée de l'équipement tridimensionnel qui dépassait de son long manteau brun. Il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire pour attraper et trancher le cou de cette curieuse, ou il pourrait le serrer tellement fort jusqu'à ce que le sang encore pur de ses veines cessera de battre sous ses paumes.  
Mais cette petite fille à la chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau ne faisait pas partie de ses plans… Pas aujourd'hui.

Mikasa ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas crier. Elle semblait être calme à l'extérieur, mais elle était paralysée par la peur, glacée par elle, au point où elle n'osait respirer. Pourtant, elle hurlait dans sa tête. Elle appelait Eren, comme elle le faisait souvent dans ses cauchemars. Sauf que, cette fois le cauchemar fut la réalité et son cri resta muet.

Sa confrontation avec le jeune homme n'a pas duré plus de trois secondes. La forme en long manteau lui tourna le dos, se redressa et marcha naturellement à l'opposé de la position de la jeune fille avant de disparaître, dans les ombres de la nuit.  
Mikasa eu le temps de voir sa coupe de cheveux rasée en dessous, mais surtout de retenir les yeux gris et perçant du jeune homme. Sa mémoire en a gravé l'étrange fixité

* * *

Lorsque Mikasa rentra –très très en retard- au village, le Soleil avait bientôt finit de se coucher et le ciel commençait autrefois orange commençait à tourner vers le bleu nuit. Tous les enfants étaient rentrés. La première chose que parti faire Mikasa était d'aller voir comment allaient Eren et Armin. Elle constata qu'ils n'étaient plus au bord de la rivière, alors ils devaient probablement être rentrés eux ainsi que d'autres enfants.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, la première chose qu'elle reçue fut un énorme câlin de la part de sa mère adoptive qui la serra tellement fort dans ses bras que ça lui rappela cette étrange image de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans la forêt en train de l'étrangler. En revanche, elle fut surprise de voir que Carla en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle lui chuchota qu'elle était si rassurée de la voir être rentrée, sainte et sauve. Puis elle partit voir son fils biologique, Eren, sur lequel elle cria et gronda en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à laisser Mikasa partir seule ; qu'elle aurait pu se faire agresser ou pire encore. Eren, têtu, se renferma sur lui-même en lui répondant que ça n'avait pas dérangé Mikasa qu'elle y aille seule et que dans tous les cas, elle savait se débrouiller.

« La preuve, elle est ici ! Cria Eren  
-Et tu penses que c'est une raison valable pour laisser ta sœur s'aventurer toute seule, je n'sais où ?! Répondit sur le même ton Madame Jaeger  
-Du calme, tous les deux… S'imposa le père de la famille, vous ne voyez donc pas que tout ce que veut Mikasa pour l'instant est de dîner ? Tu dois surement avoir faim ma petite n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il sans forcément attendre une réponse.

La dite Mikasa hocha la tête ; déposa le porte-bois ainsi que les branches près de la porte d'entrée avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la table à manger. Elle put entendre Griesha chuchota à Carla qu'une fois les enfants au lit, ils auront une sérieuse discussion à propos de la punition que recevra Eren.

Mikasa se souvint que ce soir-là, Eren fit la tête tout le reste de la journée et avait même refusé de manger.


	2. Aventure nocturne

**A/N : Hey! me voici avec le chapitre 2 ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire (les réponses sont à la fin du chap ^^)**

 **Dans le chap 1 vous avez tous deviné que c'était Levi et tous vus l'erreur Clara → Carla* haha**

 **Rating du chapitre : T (dites bonjour au vocabulaire d'une certaine personne)**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre II : Aventure** **nocturne**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Levi de savoir qu'il était né différemment des autres enfants. Un père ? Il n'en avait pas. Une mère ? Elle était mourante. Même s'il n'était pas le seul dans ces mêmes conditions, lui avait compris qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans la norme, qu'ils n'étaient pas traités comme des êtres humains, qu'on les considérait comme la « sous-catégorie » que l'on aurait préférée ne jamais voir. Renier leur existence à vie, voilà ce que pensaient les aristocrates et populations aisées vivant à la surface.

Levi a toujours voulu avoir le meilleur, ou plutôt : obtenir le meilleur pour pouvoir le donner à sa mère qui, chaque jour était un peu plus malade et menait un combat constant contre la mort. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que ses jours étaient comptés, il savait que les jours de chaque personnes vivant sous-terre étaient comptés. C'est pour cela aussi que ce ne fut pas une surprise de découvrir, au petit réveil, la peau sèche de sa mère et de ne plus sentir son cœur battre. Levi n'a pas été traumatisé par la mort de sa mère, au contraire, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Était-ce parce qu'il s'y attendait ? Parce que le monde autour de lui l'avait assez traumatisé que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Il était né bâtard, et dans ce monde cruel gouverné par une hiérarchie discriminante, les bâtards n'ont rien le droit de savoir.

Nombreux étaient les hommes qui « rendaient visite » à Kuchel avant sa mort, Levi comprit très vite ce en quoi consistait le métier de sa mère, mais il n'était pas plus choqué que ça. Trouvait-il ça normal ? Pas jusque-là, mais, encore une fois, de la faute de la société qui reniait l'existence de ces orphelins malfamés et qui refusait de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit, Levi ne savait distinguer le bien du mal et il ne jugeait ni bon, ni mauvais, le métier de sa mère. Il savait que c'était ce qui lui permettait de survivre. Jamais Levi n'a remis en question ou à douter des agissements de sa mère. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour sa survie, pour leur survie.

L'arrivée de Kenny ne le surprit pas tant que ça, non, ce qui avait surpris Levi n'était pas qu'un homme soit entré dans la chambre de sa défunte mère, mais que celui-ci soit préoccupé par son état. Et que par la suite ait pris sous son aile le jeune garçon.

Malgré tous ces changements dans la vie de Levi, ça ne l'avait jamais atteint plus que ça, il ne saurait dire si c'était parce que les évènements l'avaient dépassé ou parce qu'il était assez traumatisé pour que plus rien de l'affect. Le seul moment de sa vie qui fut un choc pour lui fut lorsque Kenny l'a abandonné, lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile, qui lui avait appris à se battre, à survivre dans ce monde si cruel… Abandonnait Levi du jour au lendemain, et qui plus est, sans aucune raison apparente.

Il lui fallut alors redoubler de force et de courage pour survivre. Arrivèrent donc Farlan et Isabel, les deux seules et uniques personnes dont il pouvait avoir la responsabilité… Et ils sont morts.

Levi avait alors compris qu'il ne devait plus jamais se faire d'amis, qu'il ne devait plus jamais avoir plus d'une relation professionnelle avec quelqu'un car il savait que toutes les personnes à qui il tenait mourraient. La preuve avec sa mère, avec Farlan, Isabel, son escouade… et aussi Petra… Toutes ces personnes à qui il tenait s'étaient envolées, disparues, toutes ces personnes ont surement rejoint un monde meilleur, eux au moins, avaient été épargnés de souffrir de leurs morts… C'était ce qu'aimait se dire Levi.

Plusieurs fois, il se remettait en question, était-il maudit ? Avait-il un mauvais Karma ? Est-ce qu'une force supérieure avait décidé d'abattre sur lui tous les malheurs du monde ?

La nuit était tombée, le silence avait pris place. La pénombre n'avait pas uniquement recouvert le monde visuel mais aussi auditif. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'enceinte du mur Rose.

Il soupira, accroupis devant une pierre tombale, dans le cimetière des « personnes de la ville souterraine » car oui, les classes les plus en difficultés étaient tellement discriminés qu'elles avaient droit à leur cimetière et étaient mis à l'écart des autres, en retrait, éloigné des villageois et habitants du mur Rose dont certains, considéraient même cette endroit comme « maudit ». Sur la tombe, il était gravé « Ici repose en paix Kuchel » aucun nom ne suivait le prénom. Levi n'avait pas apporté de fleurs, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt d'autant plus que sa mère n'a jamais semblé porter le moindre intérêt à ses plantes, et puis, sa présence suffisait amplement.

« Salut… » Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix comme elle tremblait.

Levi se gratta l'arrière du cou presque gêné, car, il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il ne parlait à personne

« D'habitude… Je vais voir Farlan et cette idiote d'Isabel mais… depuis la tombée du mur Maria, c'est devenu impossible… »

Il voulait tout d'abord se justifier de sa présence ici, car cela faisait un long moment, depuis sa dernière visite ici, une brise de vent lui caressa la joue, il serra les dents, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, et cela l'énervait, tellement qu'une douleur ne s'attarda pas à lui monter jusqu'à ses tempes sur lesquelles il appuya fort, se forçant à se concentrer et d'arrêter de penser à tout sauf à ce qu'il fallait.

« Putain… Je sais même pas quoi dire… »

Lui qui était pourtant un très grand bavard, il ravala sa salive pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. Entre temps, ce sentiment de stupidité de se voir parler à une pierre s'empara de lui à nouveau, il se sentait stupide, il savait que personne ne l'écoutait, que personne ne pouvait même l'entendre, que toute cette comédie n'était là que pour un pseudo-apaisement, une illusion qui lui permettrait soi-disant, de se sentir mieux. Mais c'était tout le contraire. C'était justement en faisant ça que Levi se sentait encore plus mal. L'envie de pleurer ? Non, d'ailleurs, Levi n'a jamais pleuré, il avait failli à la mort de ses deux compagnons. Pleurer n'était pas pour Levi un signe de faiblesse, au contraire, du peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, et, sa mère était forte, plus forte que son fils, plus forte que le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité et elle pleurait. C'est pour cela que Levi a toujours eu un énorme respect (bien que caché) envers les Hommes qui pleuraient sans en avoir honte, c'était preuve qu'ils ressentaient des remords, du regret, de la tristesse sur le moment mais qui, avec le temps, pourraient voir leur blessure se cicatriser. Tandis que Levi lui, a toujours cette énorme plaie sur son cœur, et chaque mort de chaque compagnon, proche ou non, l'agrandit un peu plus chaque jour.

« …Je me suis toujours dit que je serais le premier à crever »

Sa voix était redevenue stable, il parlait calmement, les larmes ne tomberont pas aujourd'hui.

« Quand t'es partie, j'étais convaincu à cent pour-cent que je serais le prochain… »

Une nouvelle brise de vent, Levi repensa à ce moment où il avait découvert sa mère morte au petit matin, et à ces trois jours passé au fond de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même à attendre que ce soit son tour.

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que Kenny se la ramène… »

Cette fois-ci, le vent sifflait, comme s'il annonçait la venue de quelqu'un, les oreilles de Levi se dressèrent et entendirent un craquement de branches. Tous ses membres se crispèrent, une goutte de sueur perla sa tempe, ses poings se serrèrent. Si quelqu'un surprenait le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité à jouer le nostalgique sentimental ça pourrait très mal aller ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait lui faire, il n'a jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant et très honnêtement, il se passerait de savoir. Non, il ne se retourna pas, il continua de fixer la pierre tombale de sa mère, le visage caché par la nuit ainsi que ses cheveux étant retombés sur ses yeux.

« Tu as vraiment intérêt à être un putain d'animal. »

Lentement, mais surement sa tête pivota, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule. Soulagement. Il n'y avait personne, seules d'autres pierres tombales qui lui tenaient compagnie ainsi que de la végétation. Parmi la végétation, se tenait un arbre, plutôt grand, assez grand pour cacher une personne. Un arbre trop suspect si vous voulez l'avis de Levi.

Lui, comme guidé par son instinct, il se leva, marcha lentement, on ne pouvait à peine entendre le bruit de ses chaussures contre la terre et pourtant, ses pas semblaient résonner partout dans le cimetière, il se dirigeait tout droit vers l'arbre qui n'était qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de lui.

Elle, elle retint sa respiration, s'empêchant tout mouvement, fermant les yeux sous la panique, elle se remémora alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait en cette journée jusque ici et regretta amèrement d'avoir osé suivre son caporal-chef en pleine nuit dans un cimetière. Ses doigts s'accrochaient au tronc de l'arbre comme si elle avait peur d'en glisser.

Les secondes passaient et le temps s'écoulait tellement lentement que la jeune fille crut devoir rester une éternité ainsi collée dos à un arbre probablement salle, surveillant sa respiration pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Étrangement, elle qui était persuadée d'avoir entendus des pas se diriger vers elle, rien ne s'était passé, pas l'ombre d'un Levi. Elle fronça les sourcils, peut-être était-il parti pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux ? Sur le moment, c'était pour elle la seule explication justifiant l'absence de ses bruits de pas. Ce fut donc dans un énorme soulagement que la jeune soldate puisse enfin sortir de sa cachette.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Sursaut. Il était là. Levi était là. En fait, il était là depuis le début et ne faisait que d'attendre que la jeune fille se montre enfin. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, campant sur ses jeux jambes pendant que ses yeux la transperçaient. Elle en était paralysée. Aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche entrouverte.

Cette scène, ce regard, ces yeux. Quelque chose d'étrangement commun et déjà-vus pour la jeune soldate. Mais pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Non, car en ce moment même la jeune fille était en train de se maudire pour avoir pensé aussi naïvement, elle se maudissait pour s'être caché derrière ce stupide arbre, d'avoir suivi son stupide caporal-chef, d'être entrée dans ce maudit cimetière.

Si elle était encore réveillée à une heure pareille, c'était uniquement pour se rafraîchir et se débarbouiller le visage, et puis elle avait vu par le plus grand des hasards Levi marchant dans les couloirs. C'était tentant, un peu trop même, de suivre son caporal-chef la nuit, d'autant plus quand on le voit vêtu en pleine nuit d'un costume. C'était aussi dangereux, surtout quand on sait que le couvre-feu devait être respecté et que la moindre violation peut être sanctionnée. Mais elle avait pris le risque, elle voulait savoir pourquoi son caporal-chef avait quitté les bâtiments des bataillons, puis elle voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'écartait du village, c'est là qu'elle s'était mis à douter : avait-il remarqué qu'elle le suivait et cherchait à la piéger ? C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entrât dans le cimetière. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune fille commença à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vit à genou, face à la pierre tombale et commençât à parler seul. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit elle se sentit soudainement gênée d'assister à ce genre de moment intime, une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe, et puis, pendant qu'elle s'essuyait le front avec le revers de sa main, son pied glissa légèrement et fit craquer une branche, son sang de fit qu'un tour, son cœur manqua d'un battement. Elle se redressa légèrement essayant de se coller plus qu'elle ne l'était à l'arbre jusqu'à vouloir fusionner avec lui et disparaitre d'ici.

Maintenant la revoilà exactement comme il y a cinq ans, paralysé par la peur hurlant de toutes ses forces intérieurement et se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Sans un mot, Levi la tira brutalement par son écharpe l'amenant à son visage.

« Ackerman… » Sa voix était grave, il grondait, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon.

Démasquée, les doigts de Mikasa essayaient hasardeusement de se défendre en tenant son écharpe de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse l'étouffer

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Il murmurait dans son oreille, chose qui fit tressaillir Mikasa.

Il relâcha quelque peu son écharpe sans pour autant la lâcher complétement lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir le regarder. Eclairés par la Lune, ils pouvaient très bien distinguer l'autre, néanmoins, l'Ackerman avait l'impression de voir un halo brumeux autour des yeux de son caporal, son regard était plongé dans le sien… Hypnotisant.

« Tout. » Avoua-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle ne sut reconnaitre.

Ses pupilles tremblaient comme elle essayait de se détacher de son regard. En vain. Il semblait la maintenir tout comme il l'a maintenait par son écharpe qu'il finit par lâcher complétement l'emprise. Ses yeux se déconnectèrent des siens et une étrange et désagréable sensation parcouru de part en part la soldate.

Levi ne fut pas surpris qu'elle avoua avoir tout entendu, il n'était pas stupide, elle non plus, mentir n'aurait été d'aucunes utilité si ce n'était jouer avec les nerfs de son caporal-chef. Néanmoins, dire la vérité ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. De nouveau, un mal de tête s'empara de lui, il se pinça le haut du nez, tout en fermant les yeux. Mikasa n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Elle était là, regardant son caporal-chef surement en train de lutter contre une douleur au crâne et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le soldat rouvrit les yeux, sa douleur s'était quelque peu adoucie mais ne tarderait pas de revenir. Il leva alors la tête vers la jeune asiatique, ses yeux la transperçant pendant qu'elle était à la recherche d'une réponse à une question silencieuse.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il tout en hochant tête vers la sortie du cimetière

* * *

 **Je sens, avoir fait du OOC (pour Levi en particulier) mais, ceux qui lisent le manga (les chapitres en ligne surtout) on a tous été témoin que Levi peut être carrément gentil, vus le sourire qu'il a fait dans le chapitre 69... Donc d'un côté peut-être que ce n'est pas si ooc que ça ? à vous de me le dire !**

 **Les réponses aux guests (encore merci!)**

 **simplynothard :** eh bien merci ! Pour les fautes d'ortho j'ai corrigé une fois de plus et je n'attend plus qu'à ce que le chapitre soit à jour (ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je l'ai corrigé) Pour Eren c'était pas forcément le côté "crise d'ado" que je voulais faire ressortir, je considère qu'il a toujours été un peu ronchon et, lorsqu'il peut "esquiver" certaines tâches il se gêne pas ;)

 **callyourname :** J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je veux écrire plus long que 5 pages, je finis toujours par bloquer et je me met à ajouter de la description/dialogue partout et n'importe où juste pour faire des pages, j'ai donc jugés que réduire la longueur de mes chapitres me permettrait d'être plus efficace ET d'écrire ce que je juge être comme "la bonne quantité"

 **minamii** : C'est corrigé ! comme je l'ai dis j'ai clean tout (enfin, je crois) et je pense que d'ici là jenesaispascombiendetemps le chapitre 1 sera mit à jour


	3. Mépris et ignorance

**_A/N :_** **Hop hop, c'est reparti pour le chapitre 3 ! (au passage je suis trop contente du trailer du snk live action, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez d'une certaine manière Shikishima → Levi ;') )**

 **Rating du chapitre : T (Langage + Lieu quelque peu angst)**

 **(les réponses aux reviews des guest sont à la fin du chap comme d'hab)**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre III : Mépris et Ignorance**

* * *

Mikasa avait suivi Levi sans aucune contestation, elle marchait sur ses pas, derrière lui, faisant attention au moindre geste qu'il pourrait faire. Après tout, il faisait nuit, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver en pleine nuit ? Ils étaient sortis du cimetière et marchaient dans un village du Mur Rose, le village étant toujours aussi silencieux et mort que lorsque Mikasa était partie. Levi se dirigeait étrangement vers l'entrée du Mur Rose, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'endroit était aussi déserté que le mur précédent. Ils savaient tout deux que vivaient ici, les plus riches, la classe privilégier et qui bénéfice le plus des biens de la monarchie. Eux qui, pendant qu'ils dormaient paisiblement rêvaient. D'autres allaient se battre et offrir leur cœur pour la survie de l'humanité. Ils rêvaient et eux crevaient. Et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le grincement leur grincement de dents. Levi marchait vers un endroit quelque peu familier à Mikasa, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le dit endroit.

« Pourquoi ici ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le lieu

-Tu as bien eu le culot de me suivre en pleine nuit et de briser le couvre-feu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Répondit-il automatiquement, comme s'il avait anticipé sa question. »

Ils étaient devant les marches qui menaient tout droit vers l'entrée de la ville souterraine, lieu que connaissait Mikasa puisque c'était à cet endroit même qu'ils avaient piégé Annie d'ailleurs la réparation n'était même pas encore terminée, ils avaient simplement recouvert les énormes trous qu'avaient faits Annie et Eren par une immense bâche. Elle serra les dents, repensant aux récents événements. Et puis elle se souvint vaguement de ce que l'on disait de la ville souterraine, ville lugubre et où vivait la plus pauvre de toute la population humaine… Alors pourquoi voulait-il l'amener ici ? Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends Ackerman ? Tu vas rester ici à te pisser dessus ? »

La jeune fille sortie de ses pensées et, voyant le visage complètement désintéressé et ennuyé comme toujours de son caporal, elle se convaincue que ce à quoi elle pensait ne pourrait se produire et ré exposa son regard teinté d'une détermination nouvelle ajouté à un froncement de sourcils qui surpris légèrement l'homme en face d'elle.

« Non. » Répondit-elle d'une voix plus ferme que jamais

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré et fut la première à descendre les marches, qui plus est, elle semblait confiante. Levi la suivit de près sans mot, confirmant pour l'énième fois dans sa tête à quel point cette fille pouvait être bornée…. Et naïve.

* * *

Plus ils descendaient, plus ils découvraient les murs et sols de plus en plus sales et mal entretenus. Malgré le fait que le lieu était lugubre, sale et que l'odeur commençait à empester, la jeune soldate était toujours la « guide » de la descente, leur pas résonnait dans les escaliers, comblant le vide auditif.

Mikasa n'avait pas tellement réfléchi au pourquoi est-ce que son caporal-chef voulait l'emmener dans la ville souterraine, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ce sur quoi elle allait tomber, pour elle le plus important à ce moment-là était uniquement de prouver au brun qu'elle n'était pas une trouillarde et que descendre un escalier salle n'était surement pas ce qui lui ferait peur.

C'est pour cela que ce fut le choc total lorsqu'elle découvrit la ville.  
Elle était énorme, des centaines de points de lumières clignaient dans sa vue provenant des nombreux bâtiments. Un doux bruit comme un écoulement d'eau retentissait d'entre les murs, Mikasa devina que cela provenait surement d'un écoulement d'eau. C'était exactement comme dans une grotte géante. Mais ce qui l'émerveilla en particulier, c'était les énormes colonnes de pierre rocheuse qui soutenaient les parois de cette ville… Ce fut tellement surprenant qu'elle se disait que ça ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un être humain.

« Ne fais pas attention aux apparences Ackerman, cette ville, dès que tu mettras un pied dedans, tu la verras d'un tout autre œil… » Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule comme pour la sortir de sa transe.

La jeune soldate avait presque sursauté en sentant cette étrange main se poser sur son épaule, elle frissonna, se frottant à l'endroit où il avait déposé sa main ; elle avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était encore là. Fixant le soldat qui était de dos, Mikasa plissa les yeux : pourquoi autant de sensations étranges au moindre rapprochement ? Elle se secoua la tête en voyant Levi se tourner vers elle s'apprêtant à lui dire quelque chose. Mikasa le coupa en levant son index tout en le devançant de nouveau.

« Ne dites rien, ce n'est pas votre simple parole qui me fera rebrousser chemin. » Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé en disant cette phrase

Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches, Levi derrière Mikasa. L'escalier était rocheux et dans lequel étaient incrustés de petites pierres brillantes de toutes les couleurs, c'était le genre de chose que n'avait jamais vu Mikasa auparavant.

« Surveille ton langage Ackerman, souviens-toi que je t'ai épargnée.

-Vous ? M'avoir épargnée ? Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil tout en cessant de contempler le sol pour regarder droit devant elle.

-ça te dit quelque chose : une putain de gamine mal élevée qui se permet de suivre son supérieur, en pleine nuit, brisant un couvre-feu ? Il insista sur ses derniers mots »

La jeune asiatique s'arrêta net, se tourna et fit volte-face à son capitaine, il était situé à deux ou trois marches derrière elle. Ses yeux montraient de la haine

« Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de l'éducation de mes parents. » Dit-elle sèchement, cela sonnait comme un ordre. C'était un ordre.

Encore une fois Levi haussa un sourcil. Maintenant, elle se croyait tout permis ? Elle pensait que parce qu'il ne la punissait pas, elle pouvait s'adresser ainsi à lui ? Cependant, il vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vus, qu'il connaissait parce que lui-même l'avait vécu, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, il vu même apparaître le début d'une larme. Le soldat se dit alors que c'était forcément parce qu'elle avait été victime d'un drame, et que ça ne le surprendrait pas d'apprendre que ses parents en étaient morts. Exactement comme les trois-quarts des autres soldats. Et malgré toutes ses raisons ce n'en était pas une pour qu'elle se permette de lui parler ainsi. Il descendit une marche, puis deux. Mikasa se situait sur celle du dessous, par conséquent Levi atteignait sa hauteur (voir même un peu plus) il s'approcha de son visage avant de souffler méchamment dans son oreille

« Correction : une gamine insolente et _ignorante_. »

Le sang de Mikasa bouillonnait, l'envie de le frapper était tellement forte, elle serra les poings, se retenant de gifler ce visage qui l'énervait un peu plus chaque jour, elle ne supportait pas de le voir, lui et ses grands airs. Les deux seules fois où elle n'avait pas envie de le frapper étaient la fois lorsqu'il l'a aidé dans la forêt d'arbres géants pour récupérer Eren de la gueule d'Annie et l'autre… Quand elle l'avait vu dans le cimetière, et, même si ce moment s'était déroulé il y a moins d'une heure et qu'elle avait découvert une facette cachée du soldat que probablement, le monde entier ignorait et qu'elle serait la seule à savoir, là maintenant, tout de suite, le frapper était la seule chose dont elle avait envie.

Mais la jeune Ackerman se calma en se rappelant que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle pourrait lui prouver quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela que ses poings se relâchèrent, Levi en le voyant arqua un sourcil. Son visage fermé se détendu… Et elle se retourna en reprenant la descente. N'entendant pas les pas de son caporal la suivre, elle s'arrêta de nouveau en regardant par-dessus son épaule avant de déclarer un sourire presque provoquant

« Qu'attendez-vous caporal ? Ce n'est pas vous qui vous s'apprêtiez à me faire remarquer que l'on devait avancer ? »

 _Mépris_ et _Ignorance_.

Levi serra la mâchoire tellement que ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ses dents se briseraient. C'était à son tour d'avoir envie de la frapper. Mais, lui aussi, finit par se calmer, se rappelant quelle surprise il ou plutôt la ville lui réservait, un sourire en coin s'étendit sur son visage en y repensant. Ce qu'elle peut être naïve, pensa-t-il en reprenant le pas vers la descente.

Ils finirent par descendre entièrement l'escalier, Mikasa atteignant le sol en premier suivi de Levi qui n'avait cessé de fixer l'Asiatique. Le sol n'était pas comme celui de la surface, qui lui, était recouvert par du béton, non, celui de la ville souterraine était de la terre ferme couverte par un manteau invisible à première vue, de poussière. En face d'eux, une sorte de petite maison en pierres sans aucune fenêtre si ce n'était l'espace d'une porte qui, n'était pas vraiment fait pour qu'une porte y soit puisqu'en fait, il donnait directement sur l'autre côté de la dite maison. Mikasa trouva cette construction très étrange, et comme, le seul moyen pour atteindre le reste de la ville était de passer par là, elle s'y avança.

En arrivant de l'autre côté –comme la maison faisait à peine trois voire quatre mètres de largeur- Mikasa se fit littéralement agresser par des hommes munies chacun de fusils.

« Hé là ! Cria l'un d'entre eux, d'où est-ce que tu sors ?! »

Lui et les trois autres en sa compagnie s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle, bientôt Mikasa n'allait plus pouvoir retenir ses pulsions, et, à peine, elle ferma un de ses poings que Levi intervint :

« Ehh, Calmez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme en rejoignant sa subordonnée

Les yeux des quatre hommes s'élargirent, se mettant à trembler, ils reculèrent tout en prenant leur distance avec le brun. Les quatre émirent des gémissements comme ils semblaient soudainement avoir pris peur. La jeune Ackerman fut surprise, elle jeta un regard vers son caporal, se questionnant. Celui-ci le remarquant, sourit intérieurement : ça n'avait même pas encore commencé.

« C-C-…C'est bien Levi !

-Je salue ton sens de la vision et ta mémoire à chier qui t'a permis de me reconnaître, Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est caporal-chef Levi. » Corrigea-t-il en s'avançant

Il sortit de l'intérieur de la poche de sa veste, une petite plaquette avec dessus imprimé son nom ainsi que les deux ailes de la liberté, suivis de son grade dans l'armée. Il présenta celle-ci aux yeux d'un seul homme, les trois autres s'étaient bousculés pour voir, il avança en même temps. Puis en se retournant, il découvrit que les hommes ne voulaient pas laisser passer Mikasa. Il pesta, agacé par ce comportement d'animaux… On dirait des porcs.

« Elle est avec moi. Articula-t-il fermement »

Ils la laissèrent sans aucune contestation regrettant presque d'avoir osé l'approcher. Mikasa s'avança en les foudroyant du regard, pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Elle rejoint alors son caporal-chef.

« Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Mikasa quelque peu choqué par cette étrange façon de dire bienvenue

-Des gens qui font leur métier. Maintenant c'était au tour de Levi de marcher devant.

-Leur métier consiste à agresser les autres ? Elle haussa un sourcil, anxieuse.

-Pas tout à fait, ce sont des sortes de "douanier ; policier" de la ville souterraine, ils vérifient tout ce qui monte et qui descend… Et forcément quand ils peuvent, ils en profitent… » Il laissa sous-entendre plusieurs choses, Mikasa préféra ignorer la fin de sa phrase.

Étrangement, c'était en pleine nuit, éclairée uniquement par des lumières artificielles, que la ville souterraine s'animait. Pas de le sens où l'ambiance était festive, c'était tout le contraire : la ville semblait être dominée par des ivrognes, des gangs ou encore des prostitués, et, plus ils marchaient, plus ils avaient la sensation d'être regardés d'un mauvais œil par ces gens-là. Ils les dévisageaient avec envie et dégoût à la fois, certains pestaient rien qu'à la vue de leur vêtement neuf, d'autant plus que Levi était vêtu d'un costume qu'il avait lavé la veille, chose qui ne passe pas inaperçue. C'est en remarquant le danger qui s'offrait à elle que la jeune brune commença à marcher de plus en plus près du soldat. Celui-ci resta indifférent, mais, intérieurement, il était satisfait qu'elle ait commencé à apprendre la leçon. Mais il fallait plus pour effrayer Mikasa Ackerman.

A un coin de rue, où personne ne marchait, ils tombèrent sur une petite pile de vêtement usé, dont deux capes, Levi déglutit mais les ramassa avant de tapoter dessus pour faire tomber la poussière, il pesta et en tendit une à Mikasa

« Prends ça, c'est dégueulasse mais ça fera l'affaire, il la vit hausser un sourcil, beaucoup de rumeurs venant de la surface courent ici, tu voudrais te faire reconnaître comme une Asia- Soldat qui vit aisément à l'intérieur des murs ? »

Pour on ne sait quelle raison Levi se claqua mentalement et voulut se couper la langue, il la remarqua douter sur ses dernières paroles et il se rattrapa en la fixant du regard, c'était maintenant un ordre, et elle se devait d'obéir.

« Très bien. Elle passa la cape sur son dos et mit la capuche »

Levi fit de même.

* * *

Alors que Mikasa commençait sérieusement à paniqué, bien que ne le montrant pas. Levi lui méprisait ces gens tous comme ils le méprisaient. En marchant sur un étroit trottoir, Mikasa derrière Levi, celui-ci évita un homme qui voulait sans doute le bousculer et qui réussit à bousculer Mikasa. L'homme se retourna vers la jeune asiatique et la foudroya du regard, c'était un étrange regard, des étranges yeux auxquels Mikasa n'avait jamais auparavant plongé les siens, elle fut terriblement paralysée et resta figée. Cependant, elle fut très vite rappelée à l'ordre quand son caporal-chef la retourna par le bras.

« Reste concentrée. » Indiqua-t-il en continuant sa marche

Mikasa obéit, mais réalisa le but de son supérieur, ou tout du moins une partie, elle décida donc de se convaincre à nouveau qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver ici et de lui montrer une fois de plus que ce n'était pas ce genre d'énergumènes qui lui feraient peur… Elle en était convaincue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrés dans un bar, rien qu'à la poussée des deux portes et à la sonnerie de la petite clochette au-dessus d'eux tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, les dévisageant de la même manière que les personnes dehors. Ils devaient vraiment dégager une aura particulière pour qu'autant de monde les remarque ainsi.

En entrant, ils crurent bien que leur poumon allaient cesser de fonctionner, l'odeur de la fumée était abondante, tellement qu'un nuage s'était formé au plafond et dont une infime partie s'était échappée lors de l'ouverture des portes.

Le bar en soit était plutôt petit, mais aménagé de sorte à ce qu'il laisse un grand espace entre les tables et les chaises du bar. À leur droite, le comptoir où se tenait le barman, le cliché du vieil homme vêtu d'un tablier et qui nettoyait hasardeusement un verre. Derrière lui, une vitre de bouteilles de vin était brisée, nul doute qu'une bagarre avait surement éclatée… Et ça ne devait surement pas être l'unique puisque nombreux étaient les débris de verre au sol ainsi qu'une table brisé un peu plus loin.

La pièce était éclairée par trois vieux lustres qui pendaient au plafond et qui, à chaque grincement pourraient tomber et s'écraser sur le crâne de n'importe qui.  
Levi et Mikasa s'avançaient dangereusement, toujours cet air stoïque sur leur visage, bien qu'intérieurement, Mikasa paniquait silencieusement et essayait de se rassurer par la présence du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité qui semblait être habitué à ce genre de population. Heureusement que beaucoup ne faisaient pas attention à eux, elle se demanda alors ce que aurait été leur réaction s'ils seraient venus équipés de l'uniforme militaire complet… Vus l'état de la ville, personne ne devait avoir une bonne image de l'armée humaine.

* * *

 **Eh bien je vous avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment finir ce chapitre étant donné que je m'apprêtais à écrire plus long et qu'il commençera à se passer des choses dans le prochain, mais, comme je voulais à tous prix respecté entre les 4000 et 5000 mots, j'ai décidé tous simplement de le couper ici, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement !**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **lou :** merci ! ça fait plaisirs de voir que ça plait ^^

 **Fafa :** tu ne sais pas combien ça me fait trop plaisirs de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer le gros manque de fanfiction centré sur ces deux personnages et EN FRANCAIS, du coup j'essaie de combler le vide avec mon imagination xd

 **callyourname :** haha, je pensais que ça paraissait évident après justement avoir parler du passé de Levi, hum, c'était fait exprès qu'il y ait une grosse partie sur le background de Levi mais tkt, ce sera l'unique fois où ça prendra autant de lignes ^^

à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Celui qui se cache sous le masque (1)

**_A/N :_** **Yooo people o/ ça fait un peu longtemps par rapport à ce que je vous avais promis :(**

 **En fait j'ai eu une panne d'inspi + vacances = meilleur combo pour pas toucher à words; et puis il fallait que je modifie légèrement le chapitre trois (que je vous invite à relire -la fin en particulier-) mais pour ceux qui auraient la flemme * en fait Levi et Mikasa portent des capes à capuche pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, et donc ça jouera un peu beaucoup sur ce chapitre !***

 **Désolé pour ce retard et bonne lecture ! (et merci pour toutes vos reviews! yay!) (et désolé pour les fautes, j'ai terminé ce chapitre à 6h du mat haha)**

 **Rating du chapitre : T (Violence + Langage, toujours l'ambiance angst)**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre IV : Celui qui se cache sous le masque [Part.1]**

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient retournés à leur occupation, ignorant le caporal-chef ainsi que sa subordonnée que personne ne reconnaissait sous leur cape. Levi avait pu sentir des regards posés sur lui et entendre des chuchotements. Mais au final, ils n'avaient rien fait et avaient repris leur discussion ou leurs parties de poker. Mikasa et Levi se dirigèrent donc vers le bar où ils prirent place sur les hauts tabourets, une fois assise, Mikasa constata la différence de taille entre elle et le brun, mais détourna le regard quand celui-ci avait senti qu'elle l'observait.

Levi passa sa main sous le comptoir avant de déglutir tout en constatant la saleté qui s'était littéralement incrustée sous le bois, c'était aussi immonde que la cape qu'il portait, il pesta de nouveau avant de s'essuyer la main avec un chiffon posé hasardeusement sur le comptoir.  
Devant eux de l'autre côté du bar, le barman qui essuyait toujours sa collection de verres. À côté de lui, un chat, noir, qui semblait malade vu qu'il ne bougeait presque pas, il se frottait de temps en temps contre la main du barman de manière affective et ronronnait. Le regard de Mikasa se concentra sur cette pauvre créature qui la dévisageait avec des yeux pétillants et pourtant semblait si faible et puis elle se mit à penser à ce monde qui l'entourait, à cette cruauté à cette-

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et quelque peu rauque.

Le barman était complètement détaché de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il semblait concentrer toute son attention sur le verre qu'il essuyait plus qu'autre chose. Levi plissa légèrement les yeux, il avait déjà vu ce barman, en fait, il connaissait assez bien ce bar pour être sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, il se souvenait de son visage un peu plus jeune, il était très souriant auparavant… Aujourd'hui, son sourire a laissé place aux rides. Sur le moment Levi déglutit, pour lui et ce barman. Ils avaient tous changé. Trop même. Levi jeta un regard à Mikasa qui semblait être ailleurs, en fait, elle s'était mis à caresser la pauvre bête, le brun trouva étrange qu'elle ait pu se familiariser aussi vite avec ce chat, il se souvient qu'auparavant, cet animal était celui qui menaçait malgré sa petite taille quiconque qui avait de mauvaises intentions envers le barman –Levi a déjà été griffé une ou deux fois à cause de lui…Ou d'Isabel-… Aujourd'hui, ses jours sont comptés. Tout a changé si vite. Trop vite.

« Vous avez du thé ? Finit-il par dire en décrochant son regarde de la jeune Asiatique, il s'était un peu trop attardé sur elle.

-Haha il n'y a personne ici qui veut du thé à part Levi-»

Un fracas.

Le bruit fut net et résonna dans toute la pièce. Tous cessèrent leurs activités, les joueurs de pokers, les saouls, les bavards, les prostituées. C'était comme si le temps s'était soudainement stoppé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le comptoir, plus un bruit, seul l'écoulement goutte par goutte d'une bouteille de vin comblait le vide auditif et semblait résonner dans tous le bar. Là où étaient assis Levi et Mikasa, face à eux, le barman complètement désorienté, il venait de lever la tête quand il vit ce visage si familier, la personne qu'il voyait devant lui n'était pas un simple nouveau venus de nulle part, ces yeux perçants, ces mèches sombres et cette taille plutôt petite c'était… C'était…

« L-L…

-Shhht…»

Levi mit son index devant sa propre bouche, faisant comprendre au barman qu'il ne devait rien, dire, que s'ils portaient ces immondes capes ce n'était pas pour rien et qu'il fallait que Levi ne soit pas reconnu. Le barman cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se ressaisir brusquement, il se pencha et constata que son précieux verre était en mille morceaux à ses pieds, comme tous les yeux des personnes présentes dans le bar étaient sur lui, il fit vite marcher en route son cerveau pour trouver une parade

« Putain de chat de mes deux ! »

Mikasa sursauta comme il frappa violemment la pauvre bête qui n'avait rien demandé, l'animal en question tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd ainsi qu'un fort miaulement aigu, le pauvre n'avait même pas pu retomber sur ses pattes, quand il se redressa, il s'en alla titubant et disparut dans un coin mort du bar. La jeune Ackerman écarquilla les yeux, comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup le vieil homme avait décidé de s'acharner sur ce chat. Elle plissa les yeux, ses sourcils étaient froncés, nul doute : Mikasa voulait frapper cet homme, elle serra les poings, les dents et s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui en donner une. Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse droite, elle faillit émettre un hoquet au contact de cette main, Mikasa tourna légèrement le visage vers sa droite, une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe avant de constater que Levi la dévisageait, l'index devant sa bouche lui indiquant de ne faire aucun bruit, nul besoin de baisser les yeux pour deviner que c'était Levi qui avait posé sa main sur elle, et elle en resta figée. La façon dont ils se regardaient et dont leurs yeux perçaient ceux de l'autre ressemblait presque à un moment intime entre deux personnes. Et puis quand ses pulsions meurtrières avaient chuté et qu'elle avait fini par se calmer et desserrer ses poings, il retira tout naturellement sa main. Mikasa en frissonna.

La jeune soldate qui était déconnectée du monde ses cinq dernières minutes reprit vite ses esprits et su déduire ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou tout du moins, une partie. Tout ce qu'elle avait deviné, c'était qu'après avoir fait tomber son verre le barman avait prétexté que c'était la faute du chat et l'avait donc chassé, ce qui était bien évidemment faux puisque à ce moment Mikasa était encore en train de le caresser.

« Eh bien ! Voilà votre thé ! » Déclara le barman enthousiaste en déposant violemment les deux verres, se forçant à sourire

Le vieil homme avait entre-temps servi du thé aux deux soldats histoire, que personne ne se doute de ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer. Et ça avait marché puisque l'ambiance du bar était revenue à la normale, ils avaient fini par tous reprendre leurs activités, bien que maintenant, ils avaient le droit à quelques regards suspects, personne ne semblait avoir l'initiative de vouloir savoir qui se cachait sous ses capes.

Levi apporta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, prit une gorgée avant de déclarer

« Ce thé a dû rester des années enfermés pour avoir un tel goût. _Ça fait un bail_

-C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas sorti depuis des années. _Ça fait longtemps_ , il a probablement beaucoup changé depuis. _Tu as beaucoup changé, Levi_ »

Il reposa le verre sur la table, observant son propre reflet perturbé par le mouvement du liquide avant de reprendre :

« C'est exactement comme ceux qu'on trouve ailleurs. _Pareil pour toi, Marc_

-Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à le ressortir. _Je ne pensais pas que tu reviennes un jour_. Avoua-t-il presque gêné

-Et bien, vous avez fini par le ressortir. _Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas revenir un jour_ »

* * *

Mikasa écoutait attentivement leur discussion, buvant accessoirement quelques gorgées de ce thé dont elle trouvait le goût effectivement vieux sans pour autant être imbuvable. Les minutes passaient, Mikasa avait fini par se lasser de la discussion des deux hommes, bien qu'elle eût l'impression que sous chaque phrase qu'ils s'échangeaient se cachait un deuxième sens ou un message codé, mais ça elle n'en avait aucune idée.

C'est alors que la clochette retentit de nouveau, une nouvelle personne venait d'entrer, mais d'après les regards des personnes présentent, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un homme, le teint plutôt foncé, il avait une grande carrure, une taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns mi-longs lui arrivant sous les oreilles, habillé négligemment par de vieux vêtements usés. Un de ses yeux était masqué par un bandeau, il était donc borgne. Mais surtout, l'aura qu'il dégageait était étrange, terrifiante, comme si le mal lui-même (s'il n'était pas déjà à l'intérieur de cette pièce) était entré. Il se mit alors à marcher, le bruit de ses lourdes bottes tachées étrangement de sang résonnait sur le parquet craquant, certaines personnes étaient figées par sa présence, d'autres faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'en restait indifférent. Mise à part deux personnes qui ne semblaient pas intéressées par ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux…

L'homme en question marchait toujours dans le bar, la vue étant limité non seulement à cause de son œil borgne, mais aussi à cause du nuage de fumée provenant des cigarettes qui rendaient par moment la vision des choses presque impossible, ainsi, il se heurta à un jeune saoul qui voulait probablement sortir, seul problème : celui-ci portait une bouteille d'alcool qu'il fit tomber et dont une partie se renversa sur les vêtements du brun

« H-Héé ! T-Tu peux faire attention ! » Gueula-t-il en bégayant sur ce qui semblait d'apparence une brute

Toutes les respirations se coupèrent et le jeune saoul ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout, il était saoul et c'était les effets secondaires de l'alcool qui agissaient sur lui mais il se rendit compte soudain qu'il s'était heurté à la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment et il se vit soudainement porter par le col.

« Répètes ce que t'as dit ? » Menaça-t-il d'une voix rauque

Les pieds du jeune homme ne touchaient plus le sol, le pauvre garçon sentait sa respiration diminuer petit à petit.

« Ne te retourne pas. Ordonna Levi à Mikasa dans un chuchotement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire

-Cette brute s'apprête à défoncer ce-

-C'est un _ordre_ Ackerman. » Ordonna-t-il encore une fois d'une voix plus ferme

Mikasa ne voulant pas abandonner si facilement foudroya du regard Levi qui fit de même. Dans la plupart des races, quand deux spécimens se regardent et que l'un des deux baisse les yeux, il est alors question de soumissions pour celui qui a abandonné le regard de l'autre. Elle baissa les yeux.

 ** _BAM !_**

Quelque chose gicla.

Du sang. Le corps du jeune homme probablement assommé contre le comptoir du barman. Les vêtements de Levi. Le costume qu'il avait porté spécialement pour rendre visite à sa défunte mère. Taché par le sang d'un inconnu saoul. A cause d'une brute dont les pulsions étaient incontrôlables.

La brute sur patte qui s'était déplacée là où se trouvaient Levi et Mikasa pour achever le minable qui avait osé le heurter se fit arrêter net par le bras du brun dont la main saisit le poing qu'il avait brandi

« Stop. »

Tous les yeux des personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent. L'homme retira son poing avant d'hausser un sourcil, grimaçant.

« Haaa ? »

Instinctivement, Levi se leva, déplaçant le tabouret sur lequel il était assis dans un bruit sourd, se plaçant devant le jeune homme qui avait eu le malheur de se frotter à la brute comme pour prendre sa défense. Le visage caché par ses mèches de cheveux ainsi que sa capuche, Mikasa ne pouvait voir son expression, mais pouvait deviner qu'il semblait irrité. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il réagirait même si elle doutait que l'énervement soit la première de ses réactions, elle n'a jamais imaginé son caporal-chef dans une telle situation.

Bien évidemment, Levi était plus petit que la brute, Mikasa le constatant arqua un sourcil, elle n'avait jamais vu Levi se battre contre quelqu'un et était donc curieuse de voir comment est-ce qu'il s'en sortirait

« T'es qui le nabot ? » Grogna l'homme en relâchant son poing

À ce moment-là, Levi aurait pu sortir sa pièce d'identité et montrer aux yeux de tous qui il était réellement, mais tant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait garder encore sa couverture.

« Tenir une discussion avec un porc tel que toi est-il vraiment nécessaire ? »

Un hoquet, de la part de toutes les personnes présentent hormis Mikasa ainsi que le barman. La cigarette de certains en tomba même de leur bouche. Jamais personne n'avait répondu ainsi à celui qui avait probablement la pire réputation en tant que criminel et hors-la-loi, mais de lui étaient plus de rumeurs que d'actes.

Sans hésiter, il saisit par le col Levi exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le jeune homme avant d'approcher son visage du sien, il plissa les yeux, le fait de ne pas pouvoir distinguer les siens fit naitre en lui un sentiment étrange, néanmoins, il n'y prêta pas attention et déclara

« Haa ? T'es prêt à répéter le nabot ? » Il le secoua légèrement.

Levi se laissa faire, mais ce fut une rude épreuve pour résister à la tentation de briser ses immondes mains qui le tenaient, il lança un bref regard à Mikasa qui était tournée de trois quarts et observait calmement la scène. Levi n'avait pas d'autres choix… C'était le moment de révéler son identité aux yeux du grand public. Ainsi, il baissa calmement et lentement sa capuche la faisant tomber en arrière. Et tout le monde découvrit qui se cachait sous le masque.  
Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et étaient pour la grande majorité dans une confusion totale.

« C'est moi, Levi. »

La personne en face de lui était vraiment une brute, la preuve étant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui se trouvait devant lui et brandit son poing comme un bourrin avant que Levi ne lui donne un violent coup de pied sorti de nulle part en plein de ses tripes. L'homme en trébuchant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer un autre coup de pied arriva, cette fois-ci, comme il était cambré Levi pu atteindre son visage et le frappa en pleine figure. La vitesse et la violence de ses coups étaient impressionnantes, il continua ainsi, frappant à l'unique aide de ses jambes pendant que tout le monde regardait la scène avec frayeur et dégoût exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Eren. Au bout de quelques coups, il s'arrêta avant de donner un dernier coup de pied envoyant valser la brute sur patte aux pieds d'une table dont étaient assises plusieurs personnes qui avaient cessé leur partie de poker.

« Vous pouvez vous le faire, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était un tyran ici ? Eh bien le voilà à vos pieds, dépouillez-le si vous le voulez. »

Ce fut un silence complet, un vide, un blanc, aucun bruit, si ce n'était la lourde respiration de l'homme qui venait de se faire battre à terre.

Et puis ils crièrent tout à coup, se ruant tous vers cette personne, en oubliant presque le fait que le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité était présent. Tel des animaux, ils n'attendirent pas une seconde pour le dépouiller, dans des cris et des hurlements sauvages. mais cette petite histoire dégénéra très vite, car les personnes commençaient à se taper dessus pour obtenir le moindre objet de valeur qu'il possédait. Levi jura intérieurement, il aurait dû se douter que ça se finirait ainsi ; il fallait maintenant partir, et vite. Mikasa se leva sans qu'il n'eût besoin de le lui dire, entre-temps, elle saisit quelque chose qu'elle dissimula sous ses vêtements, pas le temps pour que Levi joue au policier, il savait que cela allait encore plus dégénérer s'ils restaient encore trop longtemps ici… Et les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin un sourire stupide aux lèvres, l'air menaçant et étaient armées ne pouvaient que le confirmer…

Cela s'annonçait être une longue nuit.

* * *

 **Je vous avoue être la personne avec le moins d'originalité pour ce chapitre, même si j'en suis plutôt fière mais arfff disons que ce sera plus intense entre Levi et Mikasa dans le prochain chapitre ! Allez à dans 100 ans pour le prochain chapitre comme qui dirait Antoine Daniel !**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **Loonakakurazaka : Merci ! Ma fanficiton "Le baby-sitter" est pour l'instant en hiatus mais je compte la reprendre (quand l'inspi et le courage reviendra xd)**

 **Leyana : Merci !**

 **fafa : tout d'abord merci à toi de me lire et d'apprécier mes écrits, ensuite, eh bien, c'est le choix d'une personne, au final ça ne concerne que l'écrivain (ok ça peut paraître égoïste) mais c'est ses choix et il faut les respecter, il se peut qu'ils n'aient plus envie d'écrire, que ce soit une panne d'inspi ou quoi, même si ça peut être dérangeant parce qu'on adorait la fanfic et tous, respecter les choix d'un écrivain qui décide d'arrêter d'écrire sans trop de raisons c'est encore plus admirable que d'admirer ses écrits (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) c'est plus du "respect" en fait, et un auteur écrit avant pour soi ^^ il ne fait que de partager avec les autres donc c'est important**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent vos petits avis, mine de rien c'est grave encourageant !**


	5. Celui qui se cache sous le masque (2)

**A/N : Je suis vivante! Bon, j'avoue avoir un peu traînée (encore une fois) sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs j'ai pris l'habitude de les écrire la nuit, parce que bizarrement c'est aussi le moment où j'ai le plus d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire. Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre comme le précédent moyen, j'ai l'impression d'écrire une succession de cliché sur cliché arghh j'espère pouvoir changer ça dans les chapitres à venir et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus un peu plus long (commença d'uniquement une centaine de mots ?) + Je le répète pas assez souvent mais hésitez pas à passer sur mon Tumblr ou mon Skyblog (oui ça existe encore haha) les liens sont sur mon profil !**

 **Rating du chapitre : T (langage + violence + scène suggérée de vous-savez-quoi) (mais ça reste -très- soft à ce niveau)**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre V : Celui qui se cache sous le masque [Part.2]**

* * *

Le bar explosait, à l'intérieur, les hommes se battaient pour le moindre objet de valeur que détenait la brute avant de s'être fait lamentablement écrasé par le caporal-chef. Les femmes elles, étaient montées à l'étage pour se réfugier, chanceuses étaient celles qui avaient pu obtenir quelque chose, courageuses étaient celles qui s'étaient aussi mêlées à la bagarre. Le barman lui s'était caché derrière son comptoir, ce genre de bagarre arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, il s'y était habitué, le vieil homme sortis de sa poche une cigarette, de l'autre un briquet, il alluma celle-ci avant de la placer entre ses lèvres, il tira une bouffée de fumer avant de la saisir de ses deux doigts et de soupirer, Levi ainsi que la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait l'identité étaient surement partis, il aurait voulus discuter plus avec le brun, six ans s'étaient écoulés et il avait tellement changé. À l'extérieur, certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées devant les portes essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, c'était une bagarre générale, encore et toujours.

Levi pesta. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, il n'était pas venu pour perdre son temps contre de vulgaires bandits. À ses côtés Mikasa, il la sentait nerveuse, comme un chat qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie, mais qui ne savait pas encore à quel moment le faire. Les brigands avaient maintenant formé un cercle autour des deux soldats.

« Levi c'est bien ça ? Commença l'un d'eux un sourire narquois au visage, il avait une batte dans les mains, on a beaucoup entendus parler de toi tu sais ? " _Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité_ ". Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs à propos de toi ces derniers temps, alors comme ça ton escouade est encore morte ? On se demande comment est-ce que tu fais pour être toujours en vie… Peut-être que c'est parce qu'en fait tu ne serais pas aussi fort qu'il n'y parait ? Que tu envoies tes troupes à la mort et restes caché dans ton coin avant de revenir amassant toute la gloire qui t'attend. »

Mikasa lança un regard inquiet vers Levi, lorsqu'il avait parlé de son escouade, il avait dit « encore morte » mais jamais, elle, Eren ou encore Armin n'avaient entendu parler d'une première escouade que Levi avait, néanmoins, elle savait que les mots du brigand ne l'atteignaient pas, elle pouvait dire qu'elle le connaissait mieux que cet imbécile, et Mikasa savait que ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réplique qu'on pouvait réussir à provoquer son caporal-chef. Se rendre compte qu'elle était au courant de cela et pouvait appréhender les réactions de son supérieur l'effraya presque. De son côté, le soldat était resté complètement indifférent aux paroles du délinquant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de réflexion, il se doutait bien que son départ avait dus faire du bruit et que la jalousie a dû s'emparer de plus d'un. Levi savait qu'il disait ça pour le provoquer, que s'il faisait allusion à deux personnes en particulier ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais Levi n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ce vulgaire piège. Ces mots ne l'atteignaient plus, il les avait entendus, trop de fois.

« … Vous êtes sur mon chemin. » Répondit simplement Levi en guise d'avertissement

Ils lui rirent tout au nez. Levi n'y prêta pas attention, mais il sentit que Mikasa était de plus en plus irrité. Le jeune homme qui avait pris la parole et qui était au centre devait probablement être le chef de leur gang ou de leur groupe. Et puis il remarqua la présence de la jeune soldate à ses côtés.

« Oh, mais on dirait qu'il est bien entouré le nabot ! T'as de la chance d'avoir une aussi jolie fille à tes côtés. » Se moqua-t-il suivit de sa bande d'idiots qui ricanèrent à leur tour

Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'Asiatique. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il dirigea alors sa main vers son visage

« Elle a pas l'air d'être d'ici, c'est qui ? Ta pu-»

Plus un geste. Le bandit sentait une douleur, une énorme douleur au niveau de sa main, elle était comme… Broyé. Le jeune homme émit un gémissement de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater que sa main était fermement tenue par celle de la jeune soldate, il eut ensuite le malheur de croiser son regard, il en était pétrifié… Elle ne devait pas être humaine, cette fille ne devait pas être humaine. Les hommes autour de leur chef n'en furent pas moins surpris, ils retenaient leur souffle, comment se faisait-il que leur boss se fasse aussi facilement arrêter et soit dans une aussi mauvaise posture face à cette étrangère.

« _Acke-_ Mikasa. » Appela à l'ordre Levi qui ne voulait pas plus s'attarder ici.

Le brun avait remarqué que de plus en plus de monde s'intéressaient à leur présence ici, la bagarre générale continuait car beaucoup avaient préféré vouloir dépouiller l'ancien tyran de ce bar, mais certains étaient particulièrement intéressés par le caporal-chef. Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Il s'en doutait bien à cause des récents évènements avec le titan féminin, ils se devaient de partir.

« Mikasa. » Dit-il de nouveau la voix plus ferme.

La dite Mikasa semblait ne pas vouloir répondre aux ordres de son caporal et continuait de maintenir cette main, elle transperçait du regard le jeune homme, elle ne prêtait pas attention à Levi qui l'appelait par son prénom pour la deuxième fois pendant qu'une autre personne s'approchait aussi dangereusement d'elle par-derrière tenant dans ses mains un morceau de bois assez gros pour assommer une personne.

« Mikasa ! »

En entendant son prénom crié ainsi cette fois-ci la brune se retourna, lâchant au passage la main du brigand, avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'une personne s'était glissée derrière elle pour la frapper à l'arrière du crâne, elle avait manqué de réflexe et il était impossible pour elle d'esquiver le coup, quelle qu'en soit la manière. En entendant son prénom crié ainsi cette fois-ci la brune se retourna, lâchant au passage la main du brigand, avant de découvrir avec horreur qu'une personne s'était glissée derrière elle pour la frapper à l'arrière du crâne, elle avait manqué de réflexe et il était impossible pour elle d'esquiver le coup, quelle qu'en soit la manière.  
Levi.

« Bordel Mikasa ! Sors d'ici ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'éviter la mort de peu, et celui qui l'avait sauvé n'était autre que Levi. Mais voilà que maintenant, le chef de la petite troupe de bandit en profita pour une tentative en essayant de donner un coup de batte, cette fois-ci, Mikasa se retourna à temps pour l'arrêter à l'aide d'une main, elle la lui arracha en plein élan avant de la jeter, le bandit tenta alors de lui donner un coup-de-poing et d'un mouvement fluide la soldate attrapa son bras avant de le tirer vers le bas jusqu'à l'obliger à se pencher et lui donna un coup de coude assez violent sur l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il s'écrasât face contre sol. Levi qui venait de se débarrasser de deux autres bandits trouva son geste plutôt impressionnant mais s'interdit de le montrer. Elle avait dépassé les bornes et ce n'était surement pas le bon moment pour lui faire des compliments.

« On doit sortir d'ici, et vite. »

Collés dos à dos, ils étaient encerclés, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et de grabuge. La sortie était littéralement bloquée par ceux qui se battaient. Fichus, ils étaient fichus.  
Mikasa se souvint alors que le chat qu'avait frappé le barman s'était glissé et sortit dans un coin mort du bar, elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule avant d'apercevoir cette fameuse sortie tapie dans l'ombre. Alors que Levi venait d'éliminer deux autres personnes, il fut soudainement attrapé par le bras, au début, il crut à une attaque par surprise, mais constata que ce n'était autre que Mikasa qui avait serré son bras contre sa poitrine, elle désignait de son autre main libre la sortie derrière eux. Il se souvint alors lui aussi avoir vu le chat s'échapper par cette voie.

« Par ici ! » Indiqua-t-elle en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur son bras

Levi la contempla un instant avant de se retourner complètement, il hocha la tête vers elle comme pour approuver sa décision, mais leur chemin n'allait pas être facile puisque les bandits eux, n'étaient pas prêts à laissés leurs invités partir sans aucun compte en échange. Ils se mirent donc à courir vers le fond du bar –où se trouvait la sortie de secours– en se débarrassant s'il était nécessaire de certaines personnes sur leur chemin. Le chef de la troupe se relevant tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne qui lui faisait toujours mal constata que sa cible avait disparu.

« Rattrapez-les bordel de merde ! »

Ils coururent tous. Les retardataires étant ceux qui se relevaient avec peine avec un coup de pied au cul de la part de leur chef.

* * *

Dehors, Levi et Mikasa étaient derrière le bar et face à eux une immense paroi rocheuse était la limite d'un côté de la ville. Ils se doutaient que les brigands n'allaient pas tarder à les poursuivre. Levi jura avant d'entraîner Mikasa dans une ruelle voyant qu'en parlant du loup, ils étaient déjà sortis et avaient manqués de justesse de les voir. La ruelle n'était pas tellement sombre, juste assez pour qu'on ne puisse uniquement reconnaitre la silhouette d'une personne. Mikasa se laissait tenir par le poignet sans mots alors qu'ils atteignaient le fond de celle-ci qui n'était nul autre qu'un cul-de-sac. Levi pesta et se retourna pour voir le visage de Mikasa presque en panique, elle n'avait jamais été impliqué dans ce genre de situation, où l'Homme était un prédateur de l'Homme lui-même, enfin si, une fois, lorsque ses parents ont été assassinés, lorsque sa vie avait basculée avec la rencontre d'Eren. La jeune Ackerman ravala sa salive en repensant à ses souvenirs obscurs. Levi avait donc put deviner qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle s'était collée au mur souhaitant presque fusionner avec pour disparaître, mais ils n'avaient plus de temps pour trouver une autre solution, ils pouvaient bien entendre et distinguer les voix des brigands qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur direction. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer était qu'ils ne les remarquent pas. Mais Levi savait qu'ils allaient se faire griller. Il savait que l'un d'eux n'allait pas se contenter de continuer de courir et finirait par se tourner vers cette ruelle.

Les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus forts, ils allaient passer devant la ruelle. Ils étaient devant la ruelle. Ils couraient sans que les premiers d'entre eux ne fassent attention à la petite rue, ils devaient être une douzaine de brigands, et puis parmi les derniers –les retardataires qui avaient déjà été frappés par Levi ou Mikasa– l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta devant l'allée, il fronça légèrement les sourcils comme il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer ce qu'il se passait, il avait distingué une silhouette, puis une deuxième, tous les deux, collés au mur,... l'une ayant les jambes entourées autour de la taille de l'autre ?! L'homme qui observait la scène se sentit extrêmement gêné, mais comme il faisait parti de ces bâtards qui ne reçoivent aucune éducation de quiconque, il resta là, à contempler ce qu'il ne fallait pas et puis le visage de ce qui semblait être une silhouette d'homme se tourna vers le bandit. Une vingtaine de mètres environ les séparaient et pourtant, il a clairement pu distinguer ses yeux perçants.

L'homme sursauta lorsque la main d'un de ses camarades qui était le dernier et lui tapota l'épaule

« Bordel mec qu'est-ce que tu regardes, t'as pas entendu c'que nous a dit le boss ?  
-S… Si. » Finit par répondre le concerné en se remettant en route suivant son camarade.

Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, sa mémoire grava alors l'étrange fixité de ce regard qu'il avait subi.

* * *

Une gifle.

Une énorme claque sur sa joue gauche. Le son retentit et fit écho dans toute la ruelle. Il avait le visage à moitié tourné et surtout : il l'avait mérité. En effet Levi venait de se faire gifler par Mikasa, sa joue commençait à virer au rouge. Elle ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien. Malgré le picotement qui grandissait Levi s'empêcha de se frotter la joue, non, au lieu de ça, il se contenta de la regarder à nouveau avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Mikasa eu le courage d'y répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, au lieu de cela elle laissa une fois de plus ses pulsions prendre le dessus avec l'intention de le gifler à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, elle fut stoppée par Levi qui attrapa son poignet alors que sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa joue, il l'a serra, fort… Plus fort.

« Quoi, tu voulais qu'ils nous remarquent ? Qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes qu'il appelle les autres et qu'on se retrouve une fois de plus dans un tas de merdiers entouré de porcs ? Et puis, il dirigea son autre main vers son cou avant de le saisir Mikasa essaya en vain de retirer sa main, mais Levi avait bien plus de poigne que ce qu'elle pensait, tu penses qu'on en serait arrivé jusque-là si tu m'avais écouté la première fois que je t'avais rappelé à l'ordre ? »

Il venait de la gronder. Levi aurait très bien pu répondre à sa première gifle voir même la contrer, mais il avait choisis de la laisser faire parce qu'il savait qu'il le méritait, mais il savait aussi que si depuis le début la jeune soldate lui avait obéit, il n'aurait pas été contraint de la pousser contre ce mur de saisir ses jambes avant de les enrouler autour de sa taille pour ensuite pencher sa tête dans son cou. Remarquez qu'il aurait été préférable si Levi l'avait embrassée pour éviter un son quelconque, mais, il savait qu'elle avait été paralysée par la peur et que le simple fait d'embrasser sa mâchoire était suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle s'estime heureuse et lui soit au moins reconnaissant qu'il l'ait sauvé à plusieurs reprises en une nuit.

La jeune Ackerman baissa la tête lorsqu'il relâcha sa prise sur son cou et son poignet –qu'elle frotta à cause de la douleur qu'il avait provoquée–, par honte et embarras pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais aussi par reconnaissance, car Mikasa était bien consciente qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Lorsqu'elle sentit une aura planer au-dessus d'elle, elle releva la tête pour constater que les lèvres du Caporal-chef planaient au-dessus des siennes, son regard était insistant, profond, fixant, qui valait toutes les paroles du monde tellement les sentiments y transparaissaient. Mikasa en était sure: elle avait déjà vu ses yeux avant son entrée dans l'armée... Dans son enfance... Dans un pré...? Ou une forêt ? Elle essaya en vain de se souvenir, mais c'était comme si elle avait essayé de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Les souvenirs lui échappaient à mesure qu'elle essayait de les saisir... son visage était proche, si proche qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser s'ils n'avaient pas tous deux entendus l'intrusion soudaine d'une personne dans la ruelle. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux dans un mouvement commun vers la lumière pour découvrir le barman devant celle-ci, il semblait confus –car il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer les silhouettes, et demanda un peu perdus

« Levi ? C'est bien toi ? »

Le dit Levi s'écarta de la jeune fille la laissant dans la confusion et un certain dégoût, elle se sentait presque comme… nerveuse

« Ouais,…. Répondit-il en expirant, soulagé que ce ne soit pas un bandit  
-Ah, vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs. L'homme soupira de soulagement  
-On a eu de la chance que ces porcs n'aient pas eu l'intelligence de fouiller cette ruelle »  
Évidement, c'était un mensonge, ce n'était pas comme si Levi allait avouer la vraie manière dont ils s'en étaient sorti, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il en avait envie.

« D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais qui est cette personne avec toi ? » Demanda le barman nommé Marc en la pointant du doigt

Le brun lança un regard derrière lui à Mikasa qui l'avait rejoint et qui accessoirement portait toujours la capuche sur sa tête d'où le fait que Marc n'ait pas pus deviner que c'était une jeune fille. Levi s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais fut, cette fois-ci devancé par Mikasa qui prit la parole avant lui

« Mikasa Ack-

-Ma subordonnée. Mikasa. » Coupa-t-il soudainement en se retournant vers le barman.

La dite Mikasa plissa des yeux vers Levi après avoir répondu aux enchantements du vieil homme, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'empêchait de prononcer son nom, d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas commun pour Levi d'appeler Mikasa par son prénom… Alors pourquoi ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Reprit Levi comblant le silence, T'as pas toute un bordel à gérer à l'intérieur ? Ils doivent être encore en train de se taper dessus »

Marc émit un petit rire avant de soupirer, c'était un rire commun et inconnu à la fois, son visage avait changé en six ans, et pourtant, son rire était toujours resté le même avec cette pointe de voix un peu plus grave.

« Tu sais ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses, ils se tapent dessus une bonne demi-heure avant que l'un d'eux dise vouloir réconcilier tout le monde en payant une tournée –bien que ça arrive rarement– mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais gérer. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de toi-même, vous avez failli y passer… D'ailleurs comment est-ce que vous avez su où se trouvait la sortie de secours ? Moi-même, je la pensais invisible aux yeux des autres...  
-Je l'ai vue quand vous avez chassé votre chat. S'incrusta Mikasa en articulant sèchement  
-Ahhh, c'est vrai… Cette pauvre bête n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant… » Il se sentit presque gêné et se gratta la nuque

De nouveau Mikasa plissa des yeux, se remémorant la scène où elle avait été prise de peur par un sursaut quand l'animal s'était vu littéralement frappé dans un hurlement de colère de la part du barman. La pauvre bête n'avait même pas pu retomber correctement sur ses pattes. Tous cela signifiait qu'il y avait bien une raison au pourquoi est-ce que le barman s'était énervé contre le chat alors qu'il savait en fait que celui-ci n'y était pour rien. La jeune Asiatique s'apprêtait même à faire la remarque avant de se faire devancer par son Caporal-chef. Ce comportement commençait vraiment à irriter la jeune fille.

« Sinon le bordel où ma mère travaillait existe toujours ? »

Les yeux de Marc s'élargirent avant de se plisser aussi soudainement. Mikasa lança un regard confus dans la direction de Levi et elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?_

* * *

 **• Réponses aux guests (merci !)**

 **loonakakurazaka : Yey merci ! Dans un sens l'oeuvre original elle même n'était-elle pas déjà angst haha, et moi aussi je suis déçue de moi pour (déjà) ne plus avoir d'insp pour mon autre fanfiction :( mais je gère très mal deux choses à la fois et je suis à fond sur celle-ci (sisi, je vous le jure) en tous cas merci ça me fait grave plaisirs !**

 **fafa : A qui le dis-tu ! Je suis aussi contente d'avoir pus te faire changer d'avis (mdr) oh, et j'ai parlé avec l'autrice que tu peux voir sur son skyblog (haha oui elle aussi) son pseudo est** **daydream-of-rpg il te suffit de le taper sur google pour tomber sur son blog, je lui ai parlé et en gros elle m'a dit qu'elle a commencé le chapitre 4 mais qu'elle s'est lancé dans une autre fanfiction sur Harry Potter (du Dramione pour les plus curieux) et dans une traduction, donc attention mais le prochain chapitre sortira vers Septembre (d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit hein) et merci pour tes compliments hehe**

 **Guest : Woa je ne sais pas trop quoi dire haha, je suis super contente de t'avoir fais tomber sous le charme de ma fanfiction ! J'avoue moi même ne pas trop savoir me débrouiller avec le angst, je pense manquer de poésie et du coup mes phrases sont trop hm... "carrés" je n'arrive pas à les enjoliver comme je voudrais et parfois je bloque carrément, en tous cas merci pour ta remarque ! je ferais de mon mieux pour rendre la suite encore plus angst ! (le rating risquera d'évoluer du coup)**

 **Eh bien c'est tous pour maintenant, à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	6. Angela

**_A/N :_** **Yoo ! Bon pour moi c'est la rentrée et j'entre en 1ere S je me passe de vous raconter ma vie donc pour ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu plus rejoignez moi sur asshity(point)skyrock(point)com et mon pseudo sur Tumblr est Assyleiko ! (je le rapel au cas où vala vala) j'éspère que vous passez tous une bonne rentrée ! Bon je suppose que tout le monde a du être victime du fameux "503 serveur blabla" parce que j'avais finis ce chapitre hier et j'ai limite été triste de pas avoir pus le poster directement hier aha. En tous cas j'espère pouvoir maintenir ce rythme pour poster mes chapitres parce que l'école voyez-vous (et mon bac fr...)**

 **Rating du chapitre : T (angst)**

* * *

 **.:'LES YEUX DE LA NUIT':.**

 **Chapitre VI : Angela**

* * *

« Sinon le bordel où ma mère travaillait existe toujours ? »

Les lèvres entrouvertes, les sourcils tremblants, le cerveau de Mikasa ne pensait pas encore avoir bien saisi l'information qui venait de pénétrer son cerveau. Le barman lui, eut la même expression faciale qu'elle avant de finir par soupirer et relâcher ses épaules, il se frotta l'arrière du cou dans un regard compréhensif. Levi acquiesça, comprenant ce que Marc voulait lui dire, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers la brune pour lui dire de le suivre, il salua rapidement le vieil homme puis avant de partir, il interpella Levi une dernière fois, celui-ci se retourna vers Marc, le barman prit un certain temps avant de dire « Désolé pour Farlan et Isabel ». Le caporal-chef ne répondit pas et reprit sa route adressant un dernier geste de la main à Marc. « Qui sont Isabel et Farlan ? Qui était sa mère ? Quel était donc le bordel dont ils parlaient ? » Toutes ses questions brûlaient les lèvres de la jeune soldate qui ne faisait que de chercher une manière de les formuler pour les poser à son supérieur.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient repris le chemin de la rue public dans laquelle il y avait plus de foules, à priori les bandits du bar n'étaient plus à leur recherche ou avaient abandonnés, autant pour eux, néanmoins Levi dit à Mikasa de continuer d'être prudente, ainsi de garder leur capuche pour cacher leur visage car tout pouvait arriver dans cette ville. Deux heures avaient dû passer depuis que Mikasa avait brisé le couvre-feu du quartier général des Bataillons d'explorations, elle se souvint qu'il devait être près de minuit lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa chambre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était aux environs de deux heures du matin. Et le réveil pour les soldats était à six. Mikasa n'avait pas encore bien saisi ce que voulait lui montrer ou faire comprendre son caporal-chef, voulait-il lui donner une bonne leçon en l'amenant dans un endroit pareil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus briser le couvre-feu, ou simplement par pur plaisirs sadique de la voir, devoir se débrouiller dans cette ville lugubre ? Elle chassa de son esprit ces pensées en se rappelant la manière dont il l'avait défendu et lui avait sauvé la vie, cette manière dont il avait crié son nom, non… Son prénom. Il aurait très bien pu la laissé, ça aurait pu lui servir de leçon. Et pourtant, exactement lors de la capture du titan féminin, Levi l'a sauvée. Cela devenait de plus en plus embarrassant étant donné que la jeune Ackerman n'appréciait pas la compagnie de son caporal-chef, ou tout du moins elle n'appréciait pas lorsqu'il la sauvait alors qu'elle en retour, ne lui rendait pas la pareille.

Elle se souvint alors de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même comme quoi, un jour, elle rendra la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Eren dans le tribunal. Mais la voilà maintenant, en sa compagnie, dans la ville souterraine, après qu'il l'ait sauvé au total quatre fois depuis leur première rencontre. Levi était un mystère entier à ses yeux, lui et ses airs souvent hautains, supérieurs, l'irritait et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de le frapper. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans le cimetière, parlant tout seul ou avec cette personne morte dont Mikasa ignorait le nom lui avait fait voir le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité d'un tout autre angle. Il semblait être fragile, perdu, nerveux et doux à la fois. Exactement comme un enfant à qui on a retiré ses repères. Et puis ses yeux, ses deux pupilles noires entourées d'un halo gris et perçait le plus profond de son âme et brillaient en pleine nuit. Ses yeux quand il l'avait surprise attendant patiemment qu'elle pense qu'il soit parti pour qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. A chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait déjà vu ses yeux, c'était une sensation étrange, comme si elle l'avait déjà vus, mais Mikasa ne saurait dire si cette impression était purement sortie de son imagination, d'un rêve, ou de la réalité.

« C'est ici. »

Sa voix grave interrompue ses pensées, réalisant qu'ils étaient face à une maison close, quelque peu éloignée de la rue principale et que très peu de personnes fréquentaient. Celle-ci dans un sale état comportait deux étages, certaines fenêtres étaient brisées et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une âme ici.

« Attends-moi là. » Indiqua le brun, Mikasa acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

Levi grimpa les trois marches qui séparaient le sol du seuil de la maison en bois –il toqua deux fois à la porte. Attendit un certain temps qu'il trouva long, tellement qu'il fit passer le temps en examinant l'état du bois près de la porte, il passa sa main avant de déglutir : c'était immonde. Et puis finalement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement lent et douloureux pour les oreilles des plus sensibles. Agacé, il poussa la porte complètement dans un grognement et s'avança, (re)découvrant l'intérieur de cette maison. Des yeux se tournèrent vers lui, de nouveau une odeur nauséabonde de fumée pénétra ses narines, il laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui, Mikasa était toujours dehors, et attendait.

C'était le bordel dont il parlait ? Surement.

En entrant Levi tomba nez à nez avec un homme semblant être saoul, il l'avait deviné à cause de sa horrible haleine, l'homme —qui était en train de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon— passa à côté de Levi qui l'évita de justesse, ne voulant être au contact de cette personne, il claqua de la langue. Cet endroit était aussi chaleureux que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il s'avança vers le comptoir où se trouvait un vieil homme qui depuis que le soldat avait fait son entrée ici, en était resté bouche bée. Le brun le dévisagea quelques secondes se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait une tête pareille face à lui, et puis soudain, il se mit à rire, un rire aigu qui interpella les autres personnes de la présence de Levi ici.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Mais qui re voilà donc ici ! Levi ! »

À l'extérieur Mikasa fronça les sourcils.

« Tch' je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. »

Le dit Levi jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de hocher la tête en direction de la jeune soldate restée dehors pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait entrer, celle-ci n'attendit pas de se faire prier et monta les marches avant de rencontrer de nouveau l'odeur des clopes qui la firent tousser. Elle s'avança au comptoir pour rejoindre son caporal-chef, il était adossé sur le comptoir, un coude poser dessus en appuie, le genou plié, sa posture montrait bien qu'il semblait être lassé, fatigué. Mikasa lança un regard vers sa cheville blessée dont Mikasa en était indirectement fautive en remontant les yeux, elle découvrit son pantalon noir sale alors que celui-ci avait été lavé le jour même, puis son torse caché par la cape —aussi sale— qu'il portait, même torse qui l'avait poussé contre ce mur avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, et pour finir son visage. Son visage était lui aussi fatigué, ses yeux tombaient, les cernes marqués, un voile de nostalgie couvrait ses yeux, il avait presque l'air… Triste. Ce fut un sentiment étrange pour la jeune Ackerman de réussir à lire et comprendre ses expressions.

« Ohhhh, Leviiiii ! » Une voix interrompit le contact visuel entre Levi et Mikasa avant même que la brune ne se soit rendu compte qu'ils se fixaient.

Une personne se jeta sur le soldat par-derrière pendant que le vieil homme avait crié « Attention ! » Pour le saut dangereux qu'avait fait la personne, enroulant ses bras sur sa nuque et pressant ses mains sur son torse, tout en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos. Mikasa ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, réaction qui fut la même pour Levi qui tourna son visage de trois quart pour connaitre le visage de cette personne qui avait osé faire ça. La jeune Ackerman vit que son supérieur semblait être aussi perdu qu'elle, comme s'il était face à un pur inconnu. Mais c'était faux, Levi connaissait cette personne, il avait juste besoin de s'en rappeler. C'est donc pour cela que la personne qui s'avérait être une femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il la dévisageait ainsi car après tout : ils se connaissaient.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est moi, Angela !

-Non.

-Une des filles de Mama !

-Non.

-Ohhh allé, je suis celle qui a essayé de t'embrasser une fois. »

Dans le mille.

Levi écarquilla des yeux comme il se souvint de cette personne, ce fut comme si on venait de lui donner un lourd coup de marteau sur le crâne qui l'éveilla. Le soldat se rappela alors de cette jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, elle aussi à l'époque n'avait que la peau sur les os mais semblait toujours joviale et heureuse, elle était une des filles de « Mama » ou de son vrai nom Me. Rosa qui était placé haut dans le buisines de la prostitution. Angela était l'une des rares, voir même la seule enfant qui avait déjà parlé à Levi. La première fois c'était quand elle avait partagé avec lui sa pomme qu'elle avait pu obtenir avec tant bien que mal —que Levi a ensuite secrètement donné à sa mère—… La seconde était le jour où Levi accompagné de Kenny quittait une fois pour toute le bordel et toutes ces putains elle lui avait adressé un timide au revoir et avait fait une tentative de l'embrasser que Levi avait (sans gêne) repoussée. Aujourd'hui elle… Levi ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, elle ne voulait pas savoir si oui ou non elle avait repris le métier de sa mère, il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle était devenue une prostituée qui devait vendre son corps pour survivre dans une telle ville… Levi ne voulait pas savoir.

« Angela c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il calmement après s'être remémoré toutes ces choses.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête plusieurs fois, souriante. Elle lui avait déjà dit son prénom mais peut-être qu'il s'en rappelait vraiment maintenant.

« C'est plutôt Alceste maintenant ! Rit le gérant du bordel

-Oh fermez-la vous… » Répondit las mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres Angela

Angela était plutôt grande, elle devait surement atteindre la taille de Mikasa, elle avait les cheveux orangés (ce qui était la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle) tirés en arrière avec une mèche de chaque côté du visage légèrement bouclées, de magnifiques yeux bleus, une poitrine plutôt imposante qui se laissait voir par le décoté qu'elle portait, elle avait aussi un fin tissus transparent en forme de jupe flottante qui couvrait de peu ses cuisses. Angela dites aujourd'hui « Alceste », ce surnom ne lui avait surement pas été attribué au hasard. En effet il vient de la mythologie Grecque, prénom de la Déesse Alceste représentante de l'amour conjugal… Triste ou heureuse coïncidence ? Levi repensa à la petite fille plus jeune que lui qui lui avait donné ce jour, une demi pomme qu'il a ensuite donné à sa mère, il repensa à la fois où elle avait timidement essayé de l'embrasser avant que le petit garçon attrapa la main de son tuteur et lui tourna le dos, ignorant presque la tentative de la petite fille. Et la voilà maintenant, âgée probablement de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, vendant son corps à des salauds de la ville souterraine.

Et puis soudain, elle reprit sa prise en serrant fort contre elle le soldat, pressant sa poitrine contre son dos, elle glissa ensuite sa tête vers son coup, soupirant.

« Tu as beaucoup changé Leviii…. » Miaula-t-elle tout en humant le parfum de ses cheveux

Le brun la laissa faire, n'agissant pas pour l'instant, il était resté indifférent face à ses actes. La rousse passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux observant cette étrange coupe de cheveux

« Je préférais avant… » Soupira-t-elle dans son cou en enroulant son doigt dans une de ses mèches de cheveux _Je te préférais aussi avant_ « Quoi qu'il en soit… » Continua-t-elle en cessant de jouer avec sa mèche « Tu es un homme maintenant » _Et toi une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait._ Elle passa de nouveau ses bras autour de son coup avant de faufiler ses mains sous sa cape pour avoir un meilleur accès sur son torse. « Je me demande si tu l'as déjà fait… » _Je me demande combien de putain fois ces connards t'ont manqués de respect_ « Tu dois être heureux de pouvoir vivre en haut maintenant… » _C'est vrai que ça me rend heureux de voir mes camarades crever sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien y faire._ Elle dirigea une de ses mains vers le menton du brun pour le saisir ainsi pouvoir mieux voir son visage.

...

« Euh… Excusez-moi… » Interrompit la voix de Mikasa Ackerman.

Angelina cessa tout mouvement voyant qu'à travers le nuage de fumé se trouvait une jeune fille à quelques pas d'eux. Elle ne semblait absolument pas gênée d'avoir assisté à ce genre de scène, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid… Tout du moins c'était ce que laissait comprendre l'expression de son visage. La surnommée Alceste lâcha un petit « Ah ! » surprise, avant de lâcher son étreinte sur le brun. En parlant de Levi celui-ci avant la bouche bée, les pupilles rétrécies. Sa subordonnée Mikasa Ackerman venait d'assister à ça ? Non pas qu'il avait oublié sa présence mais plutôt le fait qu'elle était à moins de trois mètres d'eux depuis le début… Et les observait… Mais très vite il se reprit et son visage redevint aussitôt fermé, ne laissant paraître qu'une seule expression qui était de l'irritation.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le comptoir faisant tout pour oublier sa gêne

Le caporal-chef lança un regard à Mikasa et réfléchit un bref instant, il savait ce qu'Angela voulait de lui, il savait qu'elle souffrirait et le prendrait surement mal s'il la repoussait directement —comme il l'avait fait quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser— Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose de plus subtile pour le lui faire comprendre.

« Ma fiancée » Répondit-il tout naturellement.

A ce moment-là, le gérant du bordel ouvrit grand les yeux, Angela laissa échapper un autre « Ah ! » et Mikasa écarquilla les yeux, elle s'apprêtait même à parler quand Levi la coupa du regard. _A quoi jouait-il ?_ Nul ne le savait. Mais Angela n'était pas stupide, elle comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là et descendit du comptoir avant d'incliner la tête vers le bas

« Oh… Je vois… Toutes mes excuses. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix que Levi uniquement pouvait entendre. ...Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Levi… »

Ses yeux brillaient et Levi aurait juré qu'il pensait qu'elle était ironique s'il n'avait pas vu la petite perle de larme au coin de son œil quand elle releva la tête pour ensuite se mettre à courir dans la direction opposé pour disparaître derrière une porte qui claqua.

Levi ne dit rien et ne fit rien. Il n'avait aucun regret. Ce qui était fait est fait et de base il n'était pas venu pour recevoir les avances de cette fille de joie mais plutôt pour aller dans un certain endroit.

« C'est un peu bête de l'avoir repoussé comme ça. Soupira le vieil homme derrière son comptoir. Tu sais, on ne l'appelle pas Alceste pour rien ! Rit-il

-Ferme-la, vieil homme et dis-moi plutôt si la chambre de Kuchel est encore là

-Ohh tu parles d'Olympia !

-Kuchel. Corrigea-t-il en appuyant sur le prénom

-Kuchel, Olympia… Peu importe ! Bien sûr que sa chambre n'a pas bougé, tu sais, depuis qu'elle est morte personne n'a su la remplacer, elle était vraiment unique ! Je suppose que tu connais le chemin ! » Et il balança les clefs que Levi attrapa par réflexe.

Levi serra les poings, il voulait en mettre une à cet homme qui se permettait de parler ainsi de sa propre mère. « Olympia » était un surnom. C'était comme la réduire à un objet, et ça donnait des envies de meurtres au brun. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de haine envers quelqu'un qui manquait de respect à une personne qui lui était chère. Mais encore une fois, il sut se reprendre en relâchant les poings tout en indiquant à Mikasa de le suivre. Celle-ci nota sa réaction dans un coin de sa tête

« _Premier étage porte du fond à droite._ », C'était presque devenu un code chez les hommes qui fréquentaient ce bordel. Ce n'était pas mentir de dire que Kuchel était la plus connue ici. Elle avait pour réputation de recevoir le plus de visites en une journée. D'où le surnom « Olympia » qui était un sanctuaire de Zeus, Dieu de la foudre.

Mikasa découvrit alors l'intérieur du lieu de prostitution, dans le couloir, des hommes sortaient fréquemment des chambres closes, la plupart étaient en train de boucler leur ceinture ou réajuster leur haut, on pouvait entendre des cris, des gémissements. Ce fut un calvaire pour la jeune soldate d'avoir à supporter tous ces bruits. Des cris de plaisirs ? Non. De détresse. Un appel à l'aide. Un « au secours ». Une demande. Un supplice. Une prière. C'était tout sauf du plaisir. C'était du désespoir. On ne pouvait se sentir bien dans un lieu pareil, on ne pouvait bien vivre dans une ville pareille. Ce monde dans lequel vivait une grande population n'était pas cruel mais aussi magnifique. Cette ville était cruelle et aussi horrible. Tellement elle était angoissée, pendant un instant la jeune Ackerman crue vomir ses tripes, elle plaqua sa main contre le mur délabré du couloir l'autre sur sa bouche. Cette vision, ces cris… C'en était trop pour elle. Voir le monde de cette manière brisait l'idée qu'elle s'était faite et sa vision du monde. Levi lui s'arrêta en voyant la soldate sur le point de faire un malaise, il haussa un sourcil : s'était-elle rendue compte et avait enfin compris ce que Levi voulait dire quand il lui a dit qu'elle verra cette ville « d'un tout autre œil ». Néanmoins, il resta impassible, ne demanda ni si elle allait bien ni si elle allait mal. De toute façon, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà. La seule chose qu'il fit fut de prendre le poignet de la jeune fille et le tirer de sa bouche

« On y est presque » Dit-il

Et sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il la tira complètement hors du mur et tint son poignet dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la chambre du fond à droite.

« On y est. »

* * *

 **Pour ce chapitre je me suis vraiment plu à écrire le personnage d'Angela, je vous cache pas qu'à la base je voulais faire le perso qui voulait à tout prix se faire Levi et puis je me suis dis que finalement ça serait sympa d'ajouter dans le background de Levi une personne qu'il "connaissait" comme lui mais qui n'a pas eu la même chance que lui (celle d'avoir un tuteur qui le prend sous son aile, les bataillons d'explorations tous ça tous ça) et donc faire un parallèle entre les deux m'a vraiment plu, j'ai presque été triste quand Angela comprend que Levi ne veut pas d'elle, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce perso svp ça me ferait grave plaisirs je la trouve cool moi aha)**

 **RÉPONSES AUX GUESTS :**

 **Helena Ackerman : Heyyy ! merci ! tkt ! dans le prochain chapitres tu auras UN TAS de réponses à tes questions, par contre j'ai pas eu la suite de ta reivew après "(dernière question" :(**

 **callyourname : Thank uuuu ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**

 **fafa : yepp ! en plus l'autrice a posté son nouveau chapitre hehe si tu ne l'as pas lus GOGOGOGO! merci à toi de me suivre !**

 **Guest : wooh tout d'abord merci pour ce commentaire constructif, ça me fait plaisirs de voir que tu t'es arrêté sur ma fanfiction et ai pris le temps de m'écrire tous ça ! J'avoue que je panique aussi pour le twist, du coup, j'espère que je saurais gérer le question/réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! en tous cas merci ! ça me fait trop plaisirs !**

 **Leyana : thx ! c'est un plaisirs d'écrire hehe**

 **Altatia : Heeey! une nouvelle fan francophone du rivamika! c'est que ça fait plaisirs à voir hehe! merci pour ces encouragements ! j'éspère que ce chapitre t'auras plu !**

 **J'ai aussi dépassé les 100 visiteurs (et non pas views) pour mon premier chapitre alors : Merci à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent sur mon histoire et prennent le temps de lire quelques lignes, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire entièrement et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la commenter ! vous êtes tous adorables, much lov toussa toussa**


End file.
